


Aroma & Taste

by AwkwardWriter3



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriter3/pseuds/AwkwardWriter3
Summary: Park Jimin is a University student who is working in a small cafe. He's hardworking and has no experience with love, he has a bubbly personality and is very grateful to Jin hyung for allowing him to work at his cafe.Min Yoongi is a famous rapper and a producer who goes by the name, August D. He's a workaholic but is lazy at times, doesn't talk much but has a very caring personality. Especially towards Jimin.When this two meet, a string of emotions will affect Jimin in so many ways he has no idea what to do.





	1. Meeting Min Yoongi...

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo~
> 
> So this is my new fanfic that I have been wanting write. I really like Yoonmin, so I wanted to write it! Hopefully I don't get writers block or get busy that I take my sweet ass time to update but if I do... Please be patient with me! :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Min Yoongi for the first time and first thing he notice is how the guy kept smiling at him like some sort of creeper but at the same time this affecting him in such a weird way, he doesn't know how to deal with it. 
> 
> "What is wrong with me?" I groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, welcome to chapter 1 of my new story Aroma & Taste!
> 
> This is my first Yoonmin fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy it. If you guys want more fanfics of bts, I have another one called, 'Love ya till ya love me', it's a Jikook fanfic which is still in progress. (You can check my acc to see what type of fanfics I work on. Just a warning, most of them are incomplete due to writer blocks or me just being a lazy sh*t!)
> 
> Why am I doing two fanfics? Because I wanna suffer! Nahh jkjk, actually I keep getting this inspirations when I'm bored so I just had to write em down! It's like a curse and a blessing hahaha.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

~ Jimin P.O.V ~

"Welcome, may I take your order?" I smiled.

"Umm... Ah maybe an Ice Latte?" She was stuttering.

I don't know why this always happens, every customer that comes here seems to act all star struck when I take their order that I can't hear or understand their other sometimes. It's kind of annoying really, but Seokjin hyung really likes that I keep drawing in customers. Seokjin hyung, or Jin as he likes to be called, is the owner of the this cafe I work in called Aroma & Taste. This cafe was build by Jin hyung and his boyfriend, Namjoon (Yes, Seokjin's boyfriend, he's gay af). Jin hyung was really desperate to find full-timers to help because Namjoon can't help as he is actually a famous Rapper known as RM. I was coincidentally looking for job to pay for my university fee and luckily for me, Jin was willing to accept me even though I was just a part-timer because he thought I would be helpful?... In drawing in customer, which I never really understood.

"Would you like to add any meal to that? Like a tuna sandwich?" I asked nicely.

"Oh, y-yes..." She said.

"That will be 6350 won, cash or card?" I asked.

"Umm... By cash." She gave me the exact price.

"Thank you, here's your receipt ma'am. Please wait for your number to be called." I instructed and flashed a smiled.

"Oh yes, umm... Thank you!" She blushed crimson red and dashed off.

As she took her seat I sighed in relief that she finally ordered, whenever I take someone's order they start stuttering and take forever to order so I just pick out what I think suits their taste, they never complained about it surprisingly. 

"You can take a break now, I can take over your order." Minseok, a full-timer, came out of the staff room.

"Thanks Minseok hyung, I was really getting tired from all this." I bowed in respect.

"It's cool, you've always been attracting a lot of customers which is good for this cafe and Jin hyung." He laughed and so did I.

Minseok is one of the full-timer that works here, he's really kind and helpful that I was very happy to work with someone who actually does work. He's actually a close friend of Jin hyung in High School. Another full-timer that works in the Aroma & Taste is Dayhun. She's a little clumsy but I never really had a problem with that and she is very funny that it always makes me laugh of course she does her job but she works hard. Then there's Jin hyung, he's like a mom in my eye, always nagging and always telling very horrible jokes. But I always laughs at them because of Jin's laugh (It was like a wind-shield wiper). I'm really grateful to Jin hyung and everyone in this cafe for accepting him as one of their fellow colleagues. If anything working here is better than going to school, why? Because I feels less stress here, away from anxiety and away from the drama.

"Well better get to work!" I said after finishing my calculus homework, and eating my sandwich. I wore back his apron and walked towards the cashier.

"Ah Jimin, done with break?" Minseok asked.

"Yup, did it get busy while I was gone?" I replied back with a question.

"As usual, no. Only when you're around we seem to be busy." Minseok pouted.

"I still don't get that, I'm not that good looking." I stated.

"Aish, don't act all humble and stuff." Minseok said.

"But I'm not, really-"

"I'M BACK!~" Someone familiar dashed in to the store. wearing a sparkly outfit and glasses, anyone would have the idea that this guys fashion sense is really off the roof.

"Jin hyung!" Jimin beamed with joy.

"Hello Minnie." Jin waved to the maknae.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Minseok asked.

"Just yesterday, still a little jet lagged." Jin acted like he was about to faint.

"Are you sure, you're still excited and ga-." Dahyun was about to finish his comment, but she got a flick on the head by the hyung. "Ow!" She whined.

"That's what you get for being whiny." Jin said.

"But I'm not whining." Dahyun pouted.

"Your doing it agin!" Jin pointed it out.

This scene was really funny to Minseok and me, just seeing the hyung is fighting childishly with the maknae. Sometimes I wonder if Jin hyung is really a hyung.

"Oh, I brought us a customer!" Jin enthusiastically said.

The three of us stared in confusion to what he meant.

"Yoongi, come in." Jin shouted.

The someone new entered the cafe, someone with green hair, skin pale as snow and eyes that look a little menacing. 

"This is Min Yoongi, he was my roommate while I was in America." Jin gestured. "He's also a close friend to my beloved Namjoon." He added.

We all synchronized an 'Oh'. 

"Wait a minute!" Dayhun froze for a second, "You're that famous rapper, August D!" She exclaimed.

Jin had to shush her by covering her mouth, so that the attention of the customers won't be directed towards them.

"Wait, seriously!" Minseok gasped. "I'm a huge fan!" He reached out a handshake.

Yoongi shook Minseok's hand, "Thank you." He said with a deep voice that for some reason sent a little shiver to my spine.

"Your hand taste disgusting! Bleh!" Dayhun sticked out her tongue, she got another flick in the head. "Oppa!"

"Don't you oppa me!" Jin said.

We were all laughing again, even yoongi who was just giggling, which for some reason I found really cute. Wait... Jimin, what are you thinking? I shook the thought of some random stranger being cute, though not gonna lie, he does have a handsome face. 

"Jimin, do you know who's August D?" Minseok asked me.

"Sorry, I don't use the internet that much." Which is true because I'm usually so focused on studying just to maintain my grades, I don't have time to watch idols. If I did use the internet, it's usually for online projects.

"Aww, that's a bit sad." Yoongi commented pouting.

Excuse me? I thought, "I'm really sorry, maybe I'll give listen when I'm free." I apologized sincerely.

Yoongi giggled, "It's cool, don't need to be so sorry about it."

What's so funny? I asked myself, this Yoongi guy is weird.

"Anyways, Yoongi here just came back to Korea to make a comeback and he's going to use this cafe as he's little secret house for a while." Jin said.

The three or us stared at confusion at what Jin said but then realized what he meant.

"Oh, his using the room on the second floor?" Minseok asked.

"Yup~" Jin said ending with an emphasized 'p'.

"But boss, isn't that your room?" Dayhun was confused.

"Well, I'm letting him borrow it. So that means, no entering the second floor unless you're allow too." He said.

"Then where will you be staying now hyung?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll be moving in with Namjoon." He said, "He doesn't know this because I want to surprise him." He gave a slight wink.

Yoongi, Dayhun and Minseok just gave a disgusted look and I just laughed at their reaction. "Hey, don't look at me like that!" Jin scolded.

"Knowing you two, somethings are going to get messy." Minseok said with a little shiver.

"Hey, keep your mouth shut! There are kids here!" Jin said while trying to shush him.

Dahyun just gave a confused look, while I blushed as I knew what they were talking about. While I turned away to hide my embarrassment, I noticed Yoongi staring at me and he gave a smirk, A SMIRK I TELL YOU! Like he knew what I was thinking and it made me turn crimson red.

"Hey, you okay? Your face is all red and stuff." Dahyun asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just a little hot that's all." I nervously laughed to calm myself down.

Dahyun just shrugged of my answer. The door suddenly opened and a customer came in, I almost forgot I was working. "Well, you guys should get back to work, I'll bring Yoongi up to his room." Jin said and walked off with Yoongi to the second. As they walked up, I went up to the counter and attended to the customer but I noticed Yoongi stopped walking as he was about to reach the stairs and stared at me attentively.

"May I take your order?" I said. Why is he staring at me, it's kind of creepy. As I was listening to the customer's order, I turned slightly to see if he was still staring and it was that moment our eyes made contact, he suddenly just gave this genuine smile which made my heart beat quite fast. I quickly turned back tot he customer and pretended I didn't see that.

"Yoongi, c'mon up." Jin shouted.

"Coming." Yoongi walked up.

After taking the customer's order, I gave the receipt and told Minseok I needed to go to the toilet. As I entered the toilet, I looked at the mirror to see my fast blushing red AGAIN! But this time I couldn't control it, my heart rate increased so high that I don't even know what's going on. I washed my face vigorously, but I was still blushing red! What is this feeling? Yoongi just smiled at me, that was it, but why am I so affected by it? 

"What is wrong with me?" I groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you read till the end! Thank you!
> 
> I think I made Jimin blush to much in this chapter, what is wrong with me. Anyways, though I think the story was short and a really bad start to the story. It's okay, next chapter will be better... Hopefully. Anyways, thank you again for reaching till the end! Love ya! ;3


	2. Can I take your order?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Yoongi has been living in the Aroma & Taste cafe and his definetly enjoying himself there, one thing he enjoy the most was visiting Jimin when he works.
> 
> "Do I really like Yoongi hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fam! I am back with chapter 2 of Aroma & Taste, please enjoy because I kept giggling while writing this chapter IDK why... Actually I know just don't wanna spoil it for ya guys hahaha!
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY!

~ Yoongi P.O.V ~

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" I scratched my head.

I have been staying in this cafe for a week already and it's really convenient, if I wanted coffee I could just go down and grab some. If I wanted food, I could just go down and ask because Jin Hyung said I could get anything here for free. So glad this coffee shop doesn't closed until midnight and to Jin Hyung! But, I've been getting so much song-writers block that it annoys me! My manager told me to start making a comeback since I haven't made a song for 6 months and I agreed. So I came back to Korea to start my new song but for some reason, I can't seem to find the inspiration to make one. 

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry..." I said.

I walked down to the cafe and saw that it was busy, I could only guess that Jimin was working again. Why do I think that? Well, because when Jimin is around customer, especially girls, start coming in to see he's pretty face. I noticed how they always stutter when Jimin is taking thier orders and how annoyed Jimin looks at them, it was really cute. When he's not working, it's usually quiet and peaceful just how I like it but at the same time, I feel lonely. He's apparently also a dancer and that was one of his favorite hobbies. If you have not guessed it by now, yes, I liked Jimin the moment I saw him. I told Jin hyung about it on the first day and he told me not to bother him to much, which I can understand but I just really like talking to him. Hyung told me how Jimin was really desperate for job to pay for his student loan and how hard working he is. Ever since he's dad left him and his mom, Jimin has been independent for a very long time, trying his best to not be so reliant on his stressed out mom. Jimin is really too kind hearted that sometimes I think he doesn't deserve this much stress.

"Hey Jimin! I'm hungry!" I went to the counter to see an annoyed Jimin looking at me, he's so cute.

"As you can see hyung, I'm really busy right now." Jimin said while facing the customer. 

"Aww but I'm really hungry!" I pouted trying to grab his attention.

I heard him groan, "Just wait a while, I have break later so I can make your food later. Okay?" He said angrily. Even when his angry his cute.

"Really? Then, have lunch with me!" I always asked him this question but he kept saying-

"No!" He said.

No as usual. "Come on Jimin, just this once and I won't bother you anymore." That's lie.

"Still no, I want to do my assignments during break." Jimin explained.

I let out a big groaned as I sat on my chair. Damn you school, taking Jimin away from me! I sighed, giving up and just walking back to my room. I failed again in making Jimin like me, I've always had a soft spot of cute faces like Jimin but that's not the only thing I liked about him. I like it when he smiles at work, the way he talks, how hard working he is and how caring of a person he is. I really REALLY like him and I hope he can return my feelings one day.

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." The familiar voice said.

"Jimin?" I questioned.

"No, the pizza guy, who else would it be?" He said sarcastically.

"Come in." I smiled.

"Here's your food." He said handing me out my usual americano drink and my sandwich from the cafe. I thought he just came up to give my food but he suddenly walked towards my bed and sat down while drinking his mocha frappe. 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You asked if we could have lunch together right, so here I am." He said.

"Eh! Really?" I was in shock.

"Your lucky Minseok hyung asked me to come up here." He glared at me. "I wanted to do my homework." He pouted.

MINSEOK HYUNG THANK YOU! I was so happy at this moment, finally some alone time with Jimin.

"You can use my table to do your homework." I suggested. Jmin quickly accepted my offer went down to the staff room and ran back with like two calculus books and a pencil case. He quickly sat down and went into focus mode, which is by the way a very sexy mode, because he's serious look is really hot but sadly I know I can't disturb him when he's in this mode. Jin hyung told me never to bother Jimin when he's in focus mode becuase when Jimin is on focus mode, everything is blocked nothing get him out of focus mode especially when dances. But I didn't mind it because I get to see a very cute and yet sexy looking Jimin all to myself. 

As I kept staring at Jmin, I was so mesmerized by his face how serious it was and how it's just looking at one thing... I want him to look at me like that, maybe I'm just greedy.

"Is there something on face?" Jimin asked me. While we were making eye contact, we both realized how close our faces were. We both quickly turned away and I could have sworn I saw him blush red, like I did. 

"Oh, n-nothing..." I was stuttering, so uncool!

"Ah okay, I-I think I should go now. My break is almost over." Jimin said quickly standing.

"Ah wait-" But he rushed out of the room before I could stop him, "Damn it!" I cursed.

~ Jimin P.O.V ~

I rushed down feeling very flustered and back to the toilet... Again. I looked into the mirror and saw how red I've been become, like a tomato! What is wrong with, why am I always this flustered around Yoongi hyung!? We only looked at each other. Seriously Jimin, what is happening to you? Ever since Yoongi hyung moved into the store, you've been so cautious around him. His just some famous rapper that just happened to be super good looking... Wait... WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD LOOKING!? STOP YOURSELF JIMIN! I left the toilet after that weird talk with myself, I went back to my post with Minseok.

"Welcome back, your break ended quickly." Minseok hyung greeted.

"I decided to my work back home since it's the weekends, so I thought I should go back to work." I said with a calm tone to avoid suspicion.

"Hmm..." Minseok was suspicious, "Did something happen while you were in his room?"

I suddenly blushed back red, taken back by the question and this made Minseok smirk, "Something did happen, mind telling me?" The hyung asked.

"It's n-nothing really!" I couldn't help but stutter, I didn't know how to answer so I just covered my face, "I-It's really embarrassing..." I said.

"If you say so." Hyung just gave a little shrug, "Well, I'll be off for break then." I nodded but before he walked away I quickly grabbed his arm again, "Hmm?" Minseok hyung turned a bit surprised by my action.

"I have a question..." I said blushing a little.

I saw hyung smiled like he was relief, "Go on..." He said and I let go of his arm.

"What does it mean if you keep avoiding eye contact with a certain someone and whenever you looked at the person, your heart suddenly just start beating so fast that you couldn't even control it and every time you see that person smile, you just blush so hard you don't what's going on?" I said without catching my breath.

"That's a very long question..." Minseok hyung just blinked for a few seconds, I just waited patiently for his answer. "Hmm..." He stroked his chin. "Assuming by what you described..." I was anticapting his answer. "Doesn't that mean..." I could tell hyung was thinking very hard about this.

"Means what, hyung?" I asked.

"Doesn't that mean you like them?" He said.

"Huh?" Me? liking Yoongi?

"Well I better go for break now, I want to nap." Minseok walked to the break room and was just there startled by his answer... I mean like, is it even possible? Someone like me to be like someone else? More over a guy? This doesn't make sense... But at the same time, it does...

"Do I really like Yoongi hyung?" I asked myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIMIN YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH YOONGI, JUST ACCEPT IT!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reaching till the end guys, much appreciation! I had fun writing Yoongi's perspective and I can't wait to make more hahaha!
> 
> If you are wondering about his sexuality, his bisexual (yayLGBT!), sorry for not stating it. :3
> 
> CYA GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. The truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month now and Yoongi has noticed how Jimin was ignoring him. And now there's this new guy that's been following Jimin a lot and it annoys the shit out of Yoongi.
> 
> "Hyung, what is wrong with you?!"
> 
> "Me? WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPP FAM! I am back with another beautiful chapter... Not really, but! BUT~ I tried my best and that's all that matters.
> 
> So please enjoy this chapter, while I continue with the next one! :3

~ Yoongi's P.O.V ~

I've been staying at Seokjin hyung's house for a month now and I'm almost done with a new song but I am dead ass tired. Making songs when you're a famous rapper is so annoying, ugh... But, you know what's worse? THE FACT THAT JIMIN HAS BEEN IGNORING ME EVER SINCE HE ENTERED MY ROOM THAT TIME!... Sorry, got a little annoyed there. Jimin has been ignoring me ever since and how do I know this? Well, when I see him, he just passes by me like I don' exist, whenever I come down from room and go to the cafe to get food, Jimin would would give an excuse to Minseok to take over the counter for a moment and when I actually talk to him, he just walks away from me... I DON'T EVEN GET A 'HI'! It's bad enough Jimin only works on the weekends and only works on the weekend when he still has time but being ignored is the worst feeling.

Sigh... I miss talking to Jimin... 

He inspired my new song... 

"I'm hungry..." I stretched. 

I walked out of my room, went down to the store and I heard a familiar laugh. When I reached the floor area, I saw Jimin... Laughing... With some dude who's giving him a box smile. I'm kinda irritated. I walked towards Minseok hyung and asked for food. Ever since Jimin ignored me, I had to ask Minseok hyung to help me with my food, I could ask Dahyun but I think I'll starve. Hyung was taking a while because there were a lot of people today but Jimin wasn't serving the counter... Weird...

"Hyung, who's that?" I pointed at who Jimin was talking too. I got curious and more annoyed at how happy the two were.

"Oh him, that's Taehyung. Jimin's friend." Hyung said.

"Friend huh..." I was a little suspicious about their friendship. To me, it seems to me that Taehyung guy has a thing for Jimin, judging from his smile.

"Yeah and they're attracting a lot of customers right now, it's like a side show." Hyung pointed at the amount of women have been entering the store and just watching the two talked.

"Tch... What's so good about that guy?" I clicked my tongue.

"Someone's jealous." Dahyun smikred

"Shut up midget." I insulted her.

She gasped, "How dare you! Hyung I'm being bullied!" Dahyung went behind Minseok hyung and pretended that she was to cry.

Suddenly the girls were squealing and I turned to see what the commotion was... I wished I didn't because what I saw annoyed the shit off me! That Taehyung guy was feeding him a cake like they were a couple and I swore I saw Jimin blushing and smiling! F**KING BLUSHING AND SMILING I TELL YOU! I stood up from my seat and walked towards them. I just stared at Jimin angrily and placed my right hand on the table a little roughly that it grabbed their attention.

"Yoongi hyung..." Jimin gave a bit of a frightened look.

I ignored Jimin's frightened face and turned to the boy on the other side, Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow and then suddenly I saw a quick smug look on his face!

"I'm going to borrow Jimin for a moment." I gave a forceful smile and grabbed Jimin by the risk, forcefully dragging him.

"Hyung stop! You're hurting my arm..." I didn't care if he was whining, I just wanted him away from that guy.

When we reached my room, I forcefully pushed him the room and closed the door.

"Hyung, what is wrong with you?!" Jimin scolded while rubbing his wrist.

"Me? WHAT ABOUT YOU?" I retorted.

"What are you talking-"

"Ever since you left my room, you've been ignoring me! Every damn time you see me, you just put your head down and walk away! When I say hi, you don't say hi back! Don't think I'm dumb Jimin, I know you've been ignoring me and it frustrates me a lot. And seeing you being all happy with other people, just makes me jealous you know? It really hurts..." Yoongi burst out what he wanted to say, almost out of breath.

I looked at Jimin hoping for a reply but only saw him taken back by my honesty. 

"Jimin, do you know how I feel for you?" I asked.

He continued to stay quiet.

"Hyung..." He finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand you..."

"I like you Jimin..." I finally said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what's gonna happen next? D:
> 
> You'll have to see in the next chapter. ;3
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was short, I have a good reason for it too. So writing this chapter made me a little emotional because I was not expecting this chapter to end with such a cliffhanger but I thought about it and decided to go with this idea even though a lot of you will surely be a bit angry with this ending as I knew what I wanted to do next haha... Don't kill me. 
> 
> Anyways see ya guys next chapter! :D


	4. Denial...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden confession, Yoongi is now more stressed than ever and is so and confused... He wants to see Jimin again.
> 
> "I just want to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuu~
> 
> I AM BACK with a new chapter, this took a while to do because I had to review this again and again. The story went through a double rewrite and I think I'm more satisfied with how written it now. It's still not the best but hey, I wrote it with a heart. (^.^)

~ Yoongi P.O.V ~

"I like you Jimin..." I finally said it.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Jimin could say.

After those words, Jimin just walked out of the my room and I didn't even try to stop him. I couldn't do anything but just lay back on my bed and start groaning. I was screaming with my head on the pillow and muttering, "I want to die.", repeatedly. I stopped after a while and went to call Jin hyung.

"Hellu~" Jin answered weirdly.

"Jin hyung, I fucked up." He sighed.

"Okay first of all, language and second, why did you call me?" Jin said.

"Seriously, I'm currently heartbroken and that's all you could say?" I whined.

"I'm just kidding but what happen?" Jin said worriedly.

"I accidentally let my emotions out and confessed to Jimin." I straight up went to main point.

"Ah, I knew that was going to happen." Jin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, knowing you for so long, you were never good at expressing your emotions. One moment you're like grumpy and shit, next thing I know, you suddenly become a happy potato. You literally can't control how you feel. So I noticed, when you're around Jimin, you have this big ass obvious grin on your face. I knew that your emotions will eventually get mixed up at some point and will blankly confess without consideration." Jin gave a very descriptive explanation.

There was a moment of silent between the two of us as I was processing what he said.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath, "First of all, language, secondly, rude and thirdly, am I really that bad at expressing myself?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you are." I got a straight up 'yes' from hyung.

"Wow, thanks hyung." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." I could imagine the smug look Jin hyung has rite now.

"Anyways, what am I going to do now hyung? I'm lost and shit." I was stressing out.

"Well, maybe talk to him first... His probably taken back by your answer-" Hyung suddenly paused mid sentence and it went for a while... "Well bad news, Jimin messaged me just now saying he wants a few weeks off from work because of he needs time to finish his projects." He said.

"What? Are you kidding me?!" I panicked, the message sounded like he wanted to avoid me.

"It sounds like he wants to avoid you." Jin said what I was thinking.

"You think?" I groaned.

"Relax, maybe he really just needs the day off for that project." Hyung tried to assure me.

"How would you know? He might really want-" I was cut off. 

"Sorry Yoongi, but I need to go. Namjoon just came back!" He said cheefully.

"Wait hyung but-" BEEP BEEP BEEP, "Damn it." I let out a big sigh.

I went back lying down on my bed and screaming into my pillow, Jimin is really planning to avoid now isn't he! I want to die! But what Jin hyung said, I should talk to Jimin because he was schock by my confession... Maybe, I should do that? Wait, what am I suppose to say to him? Hey, sorry for that sudden outburst of a confession, I didn't mean to do that but I really do like you and I want you to be my loving boyfriend?... No, that's way to weird. Start a normal talk? No, he will definitely think it's weird that I'm just talking normally as if nothing happen. Argh! Why is it so hard to talk to the person you like... 

"I just want to die." I grumbled.

\- 2 weeks later -

It's been 2 weeks now, Jimin has not been working and I'm assuming it's because of me. He's really avoiding me, I could feel it! I don't want to believe it but it's the only answer! But, one things for sure... I miss Jimin. I miss him working at the counter, I miss his smile, I miss his voice and I miss how he would ignore me whenever I ask for food. I miss him so much, that it's hurting me! Which is not a good way to start my weekend. I still have yet to submit a new song and I swear my manager is not helping, pressuring me like no tomorrow. But with my broken heart... I don't know what to do...

"I'll go grab breakfast..." I sadly said.

I walked down and saw Minseok hyung just relaxing by the counter and Dahyun being bored as usual. The store has not been so busy because not a lot of the regulars are coming, since most of the regulars that come here, just wanted to meet Jimin. Poor Dahyun looks like she wants die, Minseok hyung tries to busy himself by checking all the stock and stuff.

"Hyung, I'm hungry." I said.

"Sure!" Hyung started humming as he did my usual breakfast.

The entrance bell suddenly rang.

"Hello welcome-" Dahyung suddenly had a huge smile on her face. "JIMIN HYUNG!" 

I quickly turned around upon hearing his name. I really couldn't believe it but it was him, it's like something that's a part of me finally came back. I wanted to run to him and hug him but I remembered that incident... I turned back to Minseok hyung, who's attention is at Jimin.

"Jimin! Welcome back, it's only been 2 weeks but it felt like a month!" Hyung served me my food and walked out of his post, towards to Jimin, patting his back.

"Sorry hyung, my projects were stacking like crazy!" Jimin groaned.

So he really had to finish some projects... I sighed in relief, wait why am I happy about that. Calm down Yoongi, there might be reasons. I just calmly ate my food. I could hear the laughter and giggles as Jimin and his co-workers catch up with one another. I suddenly heard a light tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Jimin with his eyes contacting mine.

"Umm... Hyung." He said shyly, "Hi..." He said while turning red.

"Hi..." I said calmly.

"Can I talk to you?..." He said.

"Sure..." I gestured the seat next to me.

Jimin shyly sat down and was a little fidgety. Why is he nervous, it's making me nervous... He probably wants to talk about the confession thing that happened 2 weeks ago. I turned to his direction and he turned to min, I'll go say what's on my mind first. 

"I'm sorry about my confession." I said

"I think I like you too, hyung!" Jimin said.

"Huh?" We both said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... That escalated quickly.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is short but I really worked hard on how this was suppose to go. My story was slowly drifting away as I wrote more chapters and I hated that. I needed to make sure the story was on track, so I'm sorry.
> 
> It will be the same for next chapter, I'm rewriting it because it's also in a mess. Saddu.  
> Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING TILL THE END! LUV YA! :3


	5. Shall we date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the two weeks Jimin was gone, he kept feeling a sense of regret on how he rejected Yoongi and was contemplating his feelings about it. Lucky for him, a wise hyung of his gave him some advise which made Jimin realized what he really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people welcome to chapter 5, this took a while but I'm kinda of happy with how this story went. I had a lot of school work to finish but I managed to write this. I would sometimes do it during classes or when I'm bored hahaha!
> 
> SOOOOOoooooo~ Please enjoy! :3

~ Jimin's P.O.V ~

\- 2 weeks ago -

After Yoongi hyung's sudden confession, I started feeling a bit weird... Metaphorically, I mean. After rejecting him, I keep getting this weird feeling of guilt. I said sorry because I wasn't sure how to answer his questions, knowing how my parents had to divorce really affected my view on love. I became afraid that I will be heartbroken like my mom, I was afraid of how I might be betrayed and left behind... Again... No, stop thinking about it Jimin, thinking about HIM again will just hurt you even more. 

But... 

Even though I rejected hyung, I felt different about him. Sure, he was annoying always bothering me when I work but I felt happy, yeah happy! When he comes to visit me... Why am I missing him suddenly, maybe I just miss his annoying ass because I'm so use to him interrupting me.

"Jimin are you okay, you look so deep in thought." 

"Oh sorry TaeTae, it's not that important." I snapped back to reality which was in school, suffering because of my school projects! I swear, Mr. Choi likes to throw in random art projects just to make us suffer.

"You should talk about it, I don't want anything bad happening to you again..." Taehyung said looking all worried.

"Well, can ask you a question?" I asked shyly.

"Sure!" Tae enthusiastically and paid close attention to me.

"What's it like to really fall in love?" I blurted out.

Tae looked at me with a bit of confusion and a little worried expression. "We're not talking about HIM right? You know what HE did broke you!" Tae suddenly got angry, he know my situation with HIM and every time I bring it up, I bring it up Taehyung always gets angry. Tae has been such a close friend of mine since high school that he became so overprotective of me after that incident. I'm thankful to Taehyung for always being by my side, I really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

"No, no! Don't worry, I'm just asking. Lower your voice were in the canteen." I tried to assure him, but he gave me this suspicious look. "It's really not about HIM, it's just a question."

Tae just nods, "Well how do I explain this... Hmm, I guess... You always like it when that person is around, you like how they smile at you and you like that you always get this warm feeling when you are around that person... Like you feel safe and when their gone, you just feel like shit." He went into full detail how he felt about love.

"Wow..." I said and the thought hit me, what Tae was talking about wasn't to far from what I'm feeling for Yoongi hyung right now. I miss how he was always around to bother me and he would smile doing it, argh! What is wrong with me... Do I really like Yoongi hyung?!

"Are you interested in someone right now?" Tae suddenly asked while sipping his drink.

I almost choked on my food and calmly swallowed it, "What? No! Why would I be?!" I nervously laugh.

"Hmm... Sure." Tae was definitely suspicious of my answer, damn it!

After a long day of trying to finish another project, I went back to my dorm with Taehyung and just quickly jumped onto my bed. I let a heavy sigh... I wish I was back at work. I looked at my phone to see only a few days had past and I was starting to feel like I'm missing something... My phone suddenly started ringing which startled me and saw Jin hyung calling me. 

"H-hello, hyung?" I was a bit nervous.

"Ah, Jimin-ah? How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine hyung." I said.

"Hmm... Doesn't sound like it." He said. "You sound a bit unsure about something."

"It's really nothing hyung-"

"It's about Yoongi, right?" Jin said and it had me go silent for a second. "I'm right aren't I?" I could tell he was smiling behind the phone.

"Yeah..." I gave in.

"Mind telling me what happen?" Jin asked.

"Well, Yoongi hyung confessed to me..." I wanted to stopped there but I continued, "I rejected him, but for some reason, I kinda regretted doing it... I really don't know why, it confuses me a lot hyung..." I said.

"Tell me Jimin, do like Yoongi?" Hyung went straight to the point.

I kept quiet for a while... "Maybe..."

"Jimin, I know your afraid but you need to stop closing that heart of yours. Maybe if you gave Yoongi a chance, you might be more happy. You don't have to accept his feelings, you can start slow." Hyung advised me.

"You really think so hyung?" I asked to assure myself.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Hyung's ego was growing again and I just laugh.

"Hyung, stopped being so narcissistic." I mocked him.

"NEVER~" Jin said as if like an opera singer. "Well, I got to go! Namjoon just came back home. See ya next week!" 

"Bye hyung." I hanged up while smiling because of how Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung love life was so genuine and pure. I think I was envious of it and I wished I had something like that too... I then started of thinking of Yoongi hyung again and how I thought that I might be able to get the kind of relationship with him... I felt how my mouth was suddenly forming a smile and I told myself...

"Maybe I do like Yoongi hyung..."

\- 2 weeks later -

"I'm sorry about my confession." Yoongi hyung said

"I think I like you too, hyung!" I said.

"Huh?" We both said in unison.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that?" Hyung asked.

"No, no! You said something just now and uh... Umm..." I let a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry hyung, I didn't mean to reject you so harshly.

"What do you mean?" Yoongi hyung was getting confuse about what I meant.

"What I mean is... I didn't mean to walk out on your sudden confession like that and reject straight away. It was just that I was afraid, something happened in my past and I'm not quite ready to share that..." I confessed. Sudden awkward quietness happened between us and I was blushing red because I was so embarrassed about what I said but when I took a good look at hyung's face, he was smiling and it was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. 

"I'm glad sunshine." He said.

When he said 'sunshine' my heart skipped faster than it ever was. But it made happy too, like I felt really warm inside and out... Is this what Taehyung meant about the feeling of love? I blushed harder that my face almost looked like a tomato, oh how I wish I could hide my embarrassment. Suddenly, hyung reached his hand out to my burning cheeks and started caressing them gently. I really like this... I might get addicted to this feeling...

"Umm... Hyung?" I turned to him.

"Yes, sunshine?" He gave me those gentle eyes.

"Is it okay if we take things slow?" I asked shyly.

"Anything for you sunshine." He smiled and just kept caressing my cheeks. "How bout we go on a date tomorrow, since it's the weekends."

I looked at him a bit taken back by his suggestion, "But I'm working again, hyung..." I said, a bit disappointed that I couldn't go.

"Hmm..." Suddenly Yoongi hyung stopped his touches and took out his phone and dialed a number.

I kind of want him to continue... Wait, I mean! Wow, Jimin NO!

"Hey hyung... 

Can Jimin get a day off tomorrow?... 

Hmm? Why?... 

Oh I wanna go on a date with him."

Yoongi went straight to the point and that's when I started panicking and went to reach for his phone but he teasingly kept pushing me away while explaining to Jin hyung everything! I can't believe this, don't do this to me hyung! I was screaming internally.

"Really? Thanks hyung!" Yoongi ended his call and turned to me with a smirk, "Looks like he approved!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hyung! Did you really have to explain everything to Jin hyung?" I was angry and embarrassed.

"You're so cute when you're angry, you know that." Yoongi hyung just laughed and I pouted.

He pinched my cheek softly, "Hyung, that hurts." I overreacted.

"Stop being such a baby." He giggled, "Lets go to the Amusement Park for our first date, okay sunshine?" Hyung smiled.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

Little did I know, that I would be encountering something or someone unexpectedly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I'm so happy they reconciled (even though it was a sudden reconcile but you know for the plot!), I can't wait to show you guys chapter 6! I have a little surprise for ya guys. If you've read through, you know there were in all caps HE and HIM, it's something to progress the story hahaha. So please be patient with meh... again!
> 
> Luv Ya GUYZZzzzzz~ Cya next chapter! (^w^)/


	6. Our first date...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin are finally going out for their first date. Jimin is both excited and yet nervous while Yoongi is becoming a mess... Well isn't this going such an awkward date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuuu~
> 
> I am back, with another chapter and I have to say this chapter will be full of fluff if the title didn't make it any obvious hahaha! Hope ya enjoy this chapter, I took time with this because of school but I managed to write so much... I think this is my longest chapter yet? I don't know, I don't keep track of my number of words lmao!
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY~ (^w^)/

~ Yoongi's P.O.V ~

"Hyung help me, please!" I was screaming at my phone.

"No can do buddy, you're own your own with this one." Jin hyung casually whistled.

"I didn't think I can make it this far!" I really didn't.

Hyung let out a sigh, "Just have a good time together, make Jimin feel special and stuff. Treat him like the princess he's suppose to be." He said, for some reason I felt like he was referring to his date with Namjoon but I took the advise anyway because this was my first date, I know it's weird but I never had a relationship. So I want to make sure Jimin had the time of his life...

"Hyung, I'm very nervous about this." I confessed.

Jin hyung just giggled. "You'll do fine~ I got to go now, have fun with your date my child!" 

"Bye hyung." I hanged up.

I looked at the mirror and adjusted my outfit, checked if my coat was okay and if my beanie was on my head. I put on my fake glasses to hide my face.Since, after all, I'm a famous rapper here, I still need to hide my identity to avoid the paparazzi's bullshit! I'm going to make this date isn't ruined by them, by my fans or anyone in general. It's just going to be about me and Jimin.

"Okay, I can do this..." I told myself.

I went down to the cafe and message Jimin if he's here, he replied with a yes and that his outside the entrance. I said goodbye to Minseok and Dahyun and exited the cafe to see Jimin adjusting his hair while looking at his phone camera. He's so cute!

"Jimin!' I waved towards him.

"Ah, hyung! Morning!" He bowed.

"Why so formal." I laughed a little at his actions.

"Uh... Umm, I was... Ahh..." He started fidgeting around.

Looks like I wasn't the only one nervous about this... I thought.

"Shall we get going, sunshine?" I shamelessly locked arms with him.

"Ah... Umm... S-sure." He was stuttering.

Don't worry Jimin, I'll make sure you feel like a princess for the day... I thought to myself and smiled.

~ Jimin's P.O.V ~

I'm screaming internally right now! I'm locking hands with Yoongi hyung and has no shame about it, I would have said I felt uncomfortable but I didn't because I actually liked it. I hope he doesn't noticed how nervous I am, I woke up so early this morning and took forever to pick out this clothes. This white sweater and blue jeans were the only decent I could find in my closet... I am not the most stylish person. Why do I sound like a school girl, asking to be noticed? Ugh! Stop yourself Jimin! But, Yoongi hyung looks so cool with that black coat, black shirt and blue jeans. He's wearing glasses but I could tell they were fake but it made him look so... Hot? Omo! Jimin stop thinking like that! But... He does look attractive.

"We're here!" Yoongi excitedly said.

We reached an Amusement Park which was quite nearby, I mean we still had to take a cab but that's because hyung was lazy to walk.

"Let's have some fun, okay Jimin?" He reached his hand out, gesturing me to lock hands with him again.

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically and confidentially locked hands with him.

We walked around the Amusement Park all cheery and excited on what to do, hyung wanted to go to the haunted house and I quickly said NO! But nope, he dragged me in anyways. After the haunted house, I was practically still shaking but then hyung saw the roller coaster ride and told me we should go there next. I wanted to say no but he looked so excited, I decided to go with him... In the end, I couldn't survived the rides. Hyung is sure full of energy, I thought he was the lazy type but I guess when he's in the Amusement Park he becomes a little kid. Among all the rides, the one that I enjoyed the most was the bumper cars, but hyung played so aggressively that most of the time that I was driving away from him. After all that, we stopped by a snack bar to grab food and drinks.

"What are you getting, sunshine?" Hyung smiled.

"Hmm... Cotton candy and a vanilla milkshake!" I said.

"Okay, 2 vanilla milkshake and a cotton candy please." Hyung told the cashier.

"That will be 30209 won." She said, a bit flirty if you ask me.

"Thanks." Hyung took out his wallet but I stopped him.

"Hyung let me pay for my food." I said.

"But sunshine, you're my princess for the day so let your knight pay for you." He stroked my hair gently. I was practically blushing when I heard him say something so cringy and yet so sweet.

When we sat down to eat, I saw the cashier waving at hyung and he waved back, making the cashier squeal and turn to her coworkers all red and gossiping about him. I was glaring at her the entire time as I drank my vanilla milkshake, it kinda annoys me. Can't that girl see I'm his date or is she practically blind... Tch!

"Alright there?" Hyung asked me.

"Oh, I'm fine hyung!" I smiled to assure him.

"You kept glaring at her." Hyung said while casually drinking his milkshake.

Shit! He noticed? "Umm.. N-no, I wasn't... It was just that, S-she was s-staring at you... And... I... Uhh..." I paused when I saw hyung giggling, "What's so funny hyung?"

"Is little Jiminie jealous?" He mocked me.

"W-what! NO! What the heck hyung!?" I folded my arms together and scoffed.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." He said and I just blushed in embarrassment.

"Stop it hyung! Let's just go to another ride!" I said, grabbing my stuff and leaving Yoongi hyung behind.

As I kept walking, Yoongi followed me behind and kept calling my name teasingly. I just ignored him but he kept calling my name, which in all honesty made me smile a little. "Jiminie, are ya mad at meh?" He walked forward, pouting at me. I just kept ignoring him because I like how his giving me this much attention. "You're mad aren't you? Are you? Aww... Sunshine, please don't be mad." He kept repeating this for the next few minutes and I can't help but keep ignoring him. I saw a ride and stopped in between my tracks, I turned to Yoongi hyung still keeping my annoyed expression.

"Hyung, let's ride that!" I pointed at a water ride.

"If we rode this together, will it get you to stop ignoring me?" Hyung asked.

"Maybe?" I teased.

"Let's go then." Hyung just dragged me in and I just giggled a little at all his cute actions.

The line for the ride wasn't that long, so we managed to get in. At first the ride went smoothly and steadily, then suddenly it got a bit bumpy and at the end of the ride there was huge waterfall that I could have sworn I saw hyung looking at with panicking eyes, it was such a funny sight. When we reached down the waterfall, I had a lot of fun screaming at the top of my lungs but when I turned to Yoongi hyung I saw him splashed with water all over his face and his hair literally covered his eyes. When he turned to my direction, I just burst out laughing!

"Hyung! Your face!" I kept laughing.

"I kinda regret this idea..." He pouted and I just laughed even more.

When we got out of the ride, we kept quiet for a moment. I think hyung is angry at me... But When I turned towards his direction, I saw him smile and I blushed. "You're not angry, that I made you go through that?" I asked, concerned about what he thinks.

He shook his, "Nope sunshine, you're no longer angry at me right?" He asked.

"I-I was never really angry with you..." I looked away and he just giggled.

He patted my head gently and kissed my forehead. "Thank you sunshine." He looked me in the eyes and I was mesmerized by them.

"Want to grab dinner?" Hyung reached his hand out.

I nodded, we locked hands and walked out of the Amusement Park and headed for a nearby diner. I was feeling so happy that I couldn't contain myself and just had this big smile on my face, I haven't felt this happy in while. Yoongi hyung and I stopped in a small cafe instead because we saw it near by the amusement park, we ordered out drinks and sat down face to face. This was actually a nice way to end the day for me, I really want to thank hyung for this and... 

I think...

I'm starting liking him more...

"Jimin?" An unsettling voice called my name.

I turned to see who called my name, to my surprise...

"Jungkook?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHHHH! You didn't expect this ending did ya hehehe!  
> I was planning this the entire time and now I did it! Now the plot will progress even further! There will be more drama, romance, comedy and occasionally, angst... If it seems fitting lmao! But, it might take a while because I'm having exams now and is working... Saddu ;-;
> 
> Well, I'll see ya guys next chapter! If I don't die before exams and Happy Belated Valentines Day (*~*)/


	7. It hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Jungkook again and it seems that Yoongi might be able to find out more about Jimin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, my fellow readers! :D
> 
> This chapter might be a bit sad, if the title didn't explain enough hahaha! OMG! This story hit a thousand hits! Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this story and even left kudos, it inspires me to keep writing :3
> 
> Just some announcements, I'm working on a new fanfic at the moment and I can't wait to show it to you guys and updates on stories might take a while because I'm so busy with work and school that I sometimes don't have the energy to write. So thank you for your patience (>.<)
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY! :D

~ Yoongi P.O.V ~

"Jimin?" I turned to see a tall male with black hair approaching us.

"Jungkook?" Jimin eyes widen in shock.

Who the hell is this? Is what I thought.

"It's been a long time hyung! How have you been?" The tall one asked.

"I'm good, how bout you? You've grown so much since we last met." Jimin replied but his tone sounded a bit shaky.

"Hmm? Really? I never really noticed actually, I've been too busy with work." He gave an embarrassed laugh.

For some reason this conversation is making me sick... I want to leave. I turned away from the direction but it seems the tall has noticed my appearance, well so much for ignoring him. "Hyung, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He gave this smile that annoyed the heck out of me.

"Oh... Umm, Jungkook this is Yoongi hyung, one of my boss's friend and hyung this is Jungkook, a high school friend of mine." He said, why does he sound so awkward?

"Hello, I see you're older than Jimin hyung. Guess I have to start calling you hyung as well." He reached his hand out with a smile. I'm lucky he doesn't recognized me.

I took my hand out to shake his. "It's nice to meet you too, Jungkook." I kept my composure, for reason I felt insulted and I wanted to kill him so badly.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Umm... Well..." Jimin seemed nervous.

"We just came from the Amusement Park." I interrupted, I'm kind of getting annoyed with how Jimin is acting.

"Oh really? Same! I was at the Amusement Park as well with my girlfriend." He said.

I turned to Jimin who seem to have frozen in place, like shock by what the younger had just said but soon regain his consciousness. "Oh, who's the lady?" Jimin asked sounding a bit afraid.

"Hyung, you probably remember her. You did help us get together." The younger smiled, "Tzuyu, look who I just bumped into!" He gestured to girl who was seating alone. The girl cheerfully walked towards Jungkook and said, "What is it, oppa?" Which made me cringe in so many ways. 

She then turned her attention to Jimin, "Omo! Jimin oppa! It's been a long time." She gave a surprise face. She doesn't seem to notice me, I should keep it that way so I don't cause a commotion. 

"It has been a long time." Jimin smiled but I could tell it was a forced one. Jimin has been acting weird ever since this two had shown up, like his eyes are afraid to see them again and sometimes his voice gets shaky. "When did you got back though, Jungkook?" Jimin turned his attention to the tall young one.

"Last year, I thought TaeTae told you? I messaged him, when I got back." 

This made Jimin froze, like I could see his heart shatter and that he's breaking inside. Jimin what is happening to you? I wanted to whisper to him but suddenly the annoying black hair kid asked, "We should sit down together and catch up, we haven't seen each other for a long time hyung." I saw how Jimin looked so nervous to answer that questions, I could tell he doesn't want to be here anymore when he turned to my direction like he's asking for help, and that's what I did.

"Sorry, but it's kind of late. Jimin has work tomorrow." I gave a literal excuse.

"Hyung, you're working? Where?" The maknae sounded way to enthusiastic and it annoyed me.

"Umm... I work as a barista at-"

"We kind of need to go, well it was nice knowing you and goodbye, have a nice evening!" I cut off and pulled Jimin with me out of the cafe.

While I was dragging Jimin out, he started getting quiet and never bothered to release himself from me like the usual. There is definitely something wrong and he's not telling me unless I ask him too, so I kept dragging him until we reached a Park. It wasn't crowded because it was already night time and it was kind of a calming place, I took a seat on the nearest bench I could fine and sighed heavily and this fun and yet tiring day. "Ugh..." I groaned, I looked at Jimin, who was still standing still like a statue, "Jimin!" I said, he finally faced me and I patted on the bench, gesturing him to seat nect to me, which he did. He's being pretty obedient after that, what is wrong with him? I thought. Being the direct person I was I asked...

"What was that all about?" I said.

Jimin turned in surprise, "W-what do mean?" He acted confused.

"Don't act dumb, I saw how you were acting just now ." I sighed, "If something is bothering you, tell me."

"I'm fine-"

"Don't give that bullshit, I'm worried sunshine. You've been acting weird ever since we met Jungkook and Tzuyu." I said.

Jimin paused for a moment, "I'm sorry..." He turned away.

"It's okay." I gently caressed his face, making him turn to my direction again. I decided to give him a kiss on the forehead to calm him down a bit, "You want to tell me now?" I asked smiling.

Jimin smiled back and nodded, "Okay."

"Jungkook was my high school friend, same with Tae..." He took a deep breath, "He was also my first love." He turned to me with a very sad look.

"Oh..." I was speechless, "I didn't know that."

"You didn't have too." He giggled.

"What was he like?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well, he was really popular in school. So popular that I was surprise, he befriended someone like me, an average person who's just trying to get through life." He laughed, "He was sort of protective of me as well, always making sure I ate and not coming home late..." He started averting his eyes to the sky, "Those little actions made me fall for him, he made me feel special. He made feel like I wasn't alone in this world." He gave a weak smile, "But, he was also my first heartbreak." He turned to me.

"I'm sorry..." Was all I could say.

"You don't have to pity me. If anything, it was my fault." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I was actually the one that set the two of them up." He's smile faded.

"Wait... Why? I thought you liked him?" I said in confusion.

He gave a small giggle, " I do, but I know he will never see me in that light. When he told me he was suddenly interested in Tzuyu, who was in the same class as me, I had to help him." 

"Even if it meant you getting hurt?" I asked.

"Even if it meant me getting hurt." He replied.

I decided to embrace him in a hug and lightly pat him on the back, "It's okay, you've been hurt for the longest time right?" I said.

Jimin returned my hug and gripped me tightly, as if trying to stay strong but in the end, started crying, "It hurts hyung... It hurts..." He sobbed.

"It's okay sunshine, just let it out." I said.

"It hurts hyung... I missed him so much..." He started crying even harder.

"I know, I know..." It hurts seeing him like this, I want him to be happy. 

During that night, Jimin just kept crying on my shoulder until he passed out from exhaustion. I let him sleep on my shoulder and decided to call a taxi. I examined his face, how he seemed so peaceful sleeping and yet giving of such a sad look. I was disheartened and angry at the same time to know how someone so humble would give up everything just to make sure that everyone was happy, he deserves better. If only you knew how beautiful you are Jimin...

"Jimin... I promise, I'm going to make you happy." I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Jiminie! ;-;  
> I will talk about Jimin's past soon but for the meantime, please be patient with meh :3
> 
> I felt emotions writing this and I can't wait to to show you guys the next chapter! Thanks again for the kudos and hits guys, I've never seen something so high in my entire life LMAO!!! I have nothing left to say because I'm really tired hahaha... (~.~)
> 
> Anyways, CYA GUYS~ ('w')/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Please leave your opinions and love in the comments, cya next chapter! ( ･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
